


Fascinatingly Pink

by Emiphelia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blushing, Bottom!Dan, Cute, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Slight Smut, dont worry, kiss, neck, not very explicit, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiphelia/pseuds/Emiphelia
Summary: Phil explains his favorite color.





	Fascinatingly Pink

_What is your favorite color?_ A generic question everyone gets asked in their lives. Until nine years ago I would have answered with blue, or purple, or maybe the occasional black to fulfill my emo status. But now anytime someone asks me, I answer back confidently with, "pink."

Although my reasons will continue to stay hidden.

Pink can be taken as a color of romance, and for me, that is far from untrue.

Pink reminds me of _Dan_.

The way his cheeks and ears heat up when I compliment him, turning into a sweet rosy color. Or his pink lips, slightly chapped, when he recalls a memory he is fond of, and I can never help but to steal a kiss.

It reminds me of his neck and clavicles when the love bites I leave are slowly fading, and he only has to use a light foundation to hide it from our fans.

It's the color of his chest and tummy when he is lying on our bed, slightly sweaty from my teasing as I get him worked up.

Pink reminds me of Dan's dick, erect against him, as he begs for some kind release.

And pink is the color of his knuckles that clench the bed sheets, as he finally gets the orgasm he's been chasing.

And finally, its the color of the blush that settles over Dan's entire body as he pants, slightly blissed from previous actions.

It's fascinating really, the color pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This was my first time writing a phanfiction, so don't be too harsh!
> 
> Love ya'll


End file.
